


Our Longshots Paid Off

by Auddieliz09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audible Porn, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Tattoos, Teen Wolf Live Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: Theo is enjoying a quiet evening on his balcony when he overhears his downstairs neighbor make sounds Theo's sure he isn't meant to hear.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	Our Longshots Paid Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sefinh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefinh/gifts).



> For Sef! Happy belated birthday!   
> Sorry it's late and I know it's not what you asked for but I hope you accept my humble offerings anyway.

Theo opens the door to his balcony and breathes in the warm night air. Every time he steps out, he's glad he found an apartment far enough away from downtown that the noise pollution is minimal. He also loves that he got the balcony at all, loves that he can sit out in the fresh air after being cooped up inside all day. The downside of working from home is that sometimes you just don't want to be there.

He sits on his lounger, setting his iced tea on the produce basket he’s upcycled into a side table. (Okay, so all he’d done is flip the thing upside down, but that totally counts.) Once he’s comfortable, he opens his book and starts to read. He’d been excited to get his hands on this book. One of his best writer friends had been teasing him with snippets for it for months and now he’s got a fresh off the press copy in his hands. He already knows his review is going to be one hundred percent positive. He loves everything Corey writes.

He’s settled and he’s chuckling to himself at the dry wit of the queer teen main character’s internal dialogue when he hears the balcony door to the apartment below him open and close. It seems his neighbor has the same idea as him to enjoy the perfect night as much as possible. He silently toasts them with his glass and takes a sip of his tea before settling back into the story.

A few moments later, another sound from below interrupts his reading. He pauses to listen, to see if the sound will be repeated because surely he hadn’t heard what he’d thought he had.

But, nope, he really had. He blinks a couple of times as another quiet moan reaches his ears. His neighbor is getting off. Right below him. Where anybody could see.

Okay, so maybe not anybody. Theo peers around. Each floor of their apartment complex only has two apartments, so each balcony is on the opposite sides of the building, so it’s not like his--judging by the low tone of the moans Theo hears, his neighbor is definitely a guy--floormate would be able to see. 

Theo peers at the warehouse across from them that had been converted into apartments. It’s only four stories high, the dude is on floor six. So, Theo supposes unless someone is watching through binoculars on the roof, they’re probably not going to see the guy through the balcony rails. He supposes that the only real risk his neighbor is taking in getting caught is if Theo leans over his own balcony to peek.

Which he’s not going to do. 

So the guy likes to get off to fresh air or whatever. That is none of Theo’s business. He’s just going to quietly go back inside and give him privacy. Or whatever. Theo shuts his book and moves to stand.

_ “Ah, fuck,”  _ The guy groans and Theo pauses, the sound going straight to his dick.

Fuck. He really,  _ really  _ needs to go back inside now.

But now he can hear the distinct sound of a slicked up hand slipping rhythmically over a hard cock and his own stiffens in his sweats ready to receive the same treatment. He can hear his neighbor’s breathing get heavier. Theo is frozen, his book and evening plans forgotten, torn between escaping and listening to the guy finish. He knows it’s none of his business and that he absolutely should not be turned on, but he  _ is  _ turned on and the guy  _ did  _ decide to do his business out in the open.

Theo has never considered himself to be a voyeur before, but the breathy moans from the guy on the balcony below him have him gripping his own hard length through his sweats. He doesn’t allow himself to do more than that, though. He’s not going to get off with the guy, that’d be too weird. But apparently, he is weird enough to listen to it all. He suddenly  _ needs _ to know how loud he’ll get thinking no one can hear him. What noises he’ll make when he’s close to the edge. He needs to know what the faceless stranger sounds like when he comes.

Theo relaxes back against his lounger, sets his book aside, and closes his eyes. Because this is who he is as a person now. Someone who gets turned on just by listening to others get off. He resolutely keeps his hand over his pants, but he can't help squeezing his cock every time his neighbor whimpers or groans.

Theo can hear his hand picking up speed, as well as his ragged breathing. Theo has to grasp the base of his cock to keep from coming in his pants as the man below him whines, "Fuck. Coming, coming!" Followed by a desperate, muffled whimper.

Theo's own heart is pounding and he fights to keep his own breathing even as the man below catches his breath. He's startled when the man chuckles lightly and says, "Thanks for listening. Catch you next week."

_ Oh my god, he knew! He knew the entire time! What the fuck? What the- _

Theo's spiraling thoughts are interrupted by the sound of absent humming and the clacking of a keyboard. "Annnd uploaded," his neighbor mumbles.

_ Uploaded? _

"Goddamnit, why do I always forget a towel?" 

Theo jumps when he hears his neighbor’s balcony doors shut, interrupting his grumbling.

Theo sags in his chair, relieved to know he hadn't been caught. But clearly, his neighbor had been performing for someone. Maybe several someones. Maybe anyone who clicks the link to that video. Was it a video? He'd said, "thanks for  _ listening" _ not "thanks for  _ watching". _ Is that a thing? Recording yourself getting off so others can listen?

He's torn between staying where he is, forgetting what he heard, and continuing his evening as planned or going inside to, uh, research. He looks down at the bulge in his sweats and his cock pulses as if it knows he's about to let it and his curiosity derail his entire night.

He sighs and grimaces at his book.  _ Sorry, Corey. _ Actually, he'd probably understand. Theo snorts at the thought and pulls himself to his feet and makes his way into his room.

He pulls his laptop off his desk and carries it to his bed, setting it down before debating on whether or not to take off his sweats. He decides to leave them on but takes off his shirt before arranging his pillows so he can lean comfortably against his headboard. When he's settled, he pulls his laptop to him and opens his browser.

How does one even search for what he's looking for?  _ Ok, Google. My neighbor with a hot voice recorded himself getting off and I'd like to hear more of that? _ Yeah, probably not. Audible porn? Eh, worth a shot.

He types the two words into the search bar and hits enter, then blinks at the number of results that pop up.  _ Okay, damn. So it is a thing. _

The first link takes him to a Tumblr blog where people can submit their recordings. He supposes audio clips, no matter how filthy, don't fall under the porn ban. He scrolls down the submitted clips, checking out the descriptions. Each tells the gender and age of the person(s) involved. A lot of young straight couples. Car sex? That's interesting to know. Daddy and kitten? No fucking thanks. There are several solo female clips that he scrolls past. It's not that he doesn't love the cute sounds women make, it's just that, for obvious reasons, he's looking for a guy's voice.

He finally lands on a three-minute clip called "cute boy moans (23/m)". Alright. Cool.

His curser hovers over the play button. It's not weird. If this guy didn't want to be heard, he wouldn't have submitted the clip. Theo clicks play.

Immediately, he hears a slick fist slipping over a hard cock, but the rhythm isn't the same he'd heard from the balcony below his. Nor is the short moan that spills through his speakers. Theo releases the breath he hadn't been aware of holding.

He's not actually surprised, really, that it's not his neighbor. That seems too easy. That doesn't mean he's not slightly disappointed.

Another breathy moan distracts him from his thoughts and he starts to listen properly once more. Okay, yeah. This- this does it for him. The guy's voice isn't the one he was hoping for, but his moans are cute and Theo thinks that, under different circumstances, he could totally get off to the recording. But he's not who Theo is searching for.

Theo notes the blog to come back to if his search doesn't pan out and he has to settle. He pokes around Tumblr to find similar blogs, cursing its tagging system to the deepest depths of hell. He finds a few potential blogs for the future--including one with a guy from Australia with a voice so deep Theo felt it in his balls. That voice paired with the accent? Goddamn. But it wasn't the scratchy tenor that's probably going to haunt his dreams, so he moves on.

He leaves Tumblr and goes back to his original search. The next site is specifically for Brits. Apparently, that's a thing, too. He kind of gets it, non-American accents are almost always hotter than American accents. But he actually wants an American right now. Thanks.

The third link takes him to a site dedicated to audio porn.  _ The internet's best kept secret. _ Well, alright then.

He scrolls through the homepage. Popular creators. Popular tropes. Top played audios. New creators. He stops on one labeled Newest Audios. His heart starts to pound. The first audio is called Fantasies by LezBean, time-stamped seven minutes ago. But the second. The second is stamped twenty-four minutes ago and its title is Taken to the Balcony by CaliiBoii. The user's thumbnail is a close up of the bottom half of a man's face, showing off a gorgeous smile with full lips and straight teeth and the perfect amount of scruff covering a sharp jaw.  _ Fuck. _

Theo sucks in a breath and clicks play.  _ "Hey, you. Glad you decided to join me."  _ His breath punches out of his chest. It's him. Fuck, it's  _ him. _

_ "I just got comfortable on the bed, here. You should do the same."  _ Theo feels his muscles relax and he settles back against his pillows. _ "This is honestly the best part of my week, getting to do this with you. Share it. Fuck, I'm already so hard just thinking about it. " _

And just like that, Theo's neglected cock swells to full hardness once again.

Fuck. What is it about this guy's voice? Theo's hips shift restlessly while his neighbor --CaliiBoii-- continues to talk.

_ "At the risk of sounding too needy, I've gotta tell you that I wish you were really here. That your hands were on my chest instead of mine. I'd let you do anything you wanted."  _ He hisses through his teeth. _ "Fuck, I'd let you pinch my nipples, flick them. Put your mouth on them. God, I'd probably beg you to do that." _

Theo understands the sentiment. He drags his own hands over his chest and wishes they belonged to someone else. Someone who would rasp filthy things in his ear while they take him apart. He pauses when he hears rustling through his speakers.

_ "I'd also beg you to touch my cock. It's so hard for you, leaking onto my stomach."  _ He whimpers.  _ "Fuck. Just rubbing my thumb over the slick head makes me long for your mouth." _

Theo's mouth waters at the idea of lapping up the sticky wetness leaking from this guy's cock. Goddamn. His hand is back on his covered dick, squeezing through his sweats. He's suddenly frustrated by the barrier. He sets his laptop aside and tugs at his pants until his cock and balls are free. He wraps his fist around it and runs his own thumb over its head, spreading his own wetness.

In the back of his mind, he wonders if he's being a total creep. But his cock is so hard and the voice from his laptop is saying such delicious things that he can't really be bothered to care at the moment.

CaliiBoii groans.  _ "God, it feels good. I bet your hand would feel better. But knowing that you're listening is enough." _ Theo hears the sound of a cap being flicked open. Moments later, another deep groan fills his ears, followed by the sound of a slick hand slowly dragging over a hard cock.  _ "Fuuuck. I always love this part. The slow buildup. The anticipation for when I can't speak, can't think of anything but the pleasure. The thought of you being here throughout it all? Fuck, that makes it even better." _

Theo doesn't have the time or the patience to dig his own lube out of the drawer of his bedside table. Instead, he licks his palm before wrapping it fully around his cock. The first few pulls have his head falling back against the headboard, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

He closes his eyes and listens to CaliiBoii's moans. Theo's toes curl at the sound of his breath hitching and he wishes he could've seen what had caused that reaction.

_ "Fuck, fuck. I'm already losing myself, it feels so goddamn good. But I wanted to do something a little different tonight. Something a little naughty."  _ The slick rhythm in the background stops and CaliiBoii whines. _ "I wanted to take this outside. Nobody should be able to see from the balcony, but it's always a risk when you leave the privacy of your home. And, fuck, I love that risk. I hope you do, too."  _ There's rustling and then the sound of quiet footsteps followed by his balcony doors opening.

Oh. A strangled noise rises from Theo's chest. He knows how this part ends. But it's different this time. He's invested. He doesn't want CaliiBoii to get caught because he wants them both to finish. Nevermind that he knows his neighbor was, in fact, overheard. If he were any other dude, he wouldn't know that and it's thrilling being a part of his risk.

_ "I'm gonna try to be quieter," _ CaliiBoii declares.  _ "Just in case." _ This is followed by more rustling as he gets settled on whatever furniture he has. Then, he hisses.  _ "This isn't going to last much longer, I'll be honest." _ Another short groan.

That groan. That had been the one to catch Theo's attention. It sounds even better up close. His hand picks up its pace to match the one spilling through his speakers.

Theo can pick up on more sounds he'd missed while freaking out on the balcony above. Like CaliiBoii's whispered curses and a whimper followed by:  _ "So, so good." _ Theo reached down with his other hand to tug gently at his balls as his neighbor's voice sends shudders through him.

_ "Ah, fuck." _ Theo huffs a laugh. He's been hard since the first time he'd heard those words. And now he's finally going to get relief. Once again, he listens as his neighbor's breathing gets heavier and his hand moves faster. Theo matches his speed.  _ "Fuck, coming. Coming!" _

"Me, too," Theo gasps as he paints his chest and stomach with thick ropes of cum. His heart is pounding in his ears and he almost misses CaliiBoii's sign off.

_ "Thanks for listening. Catch you next week." _

Theo is still catching his breath as he watches the audio stop and a link pops up to see more from CaliiBoii. He groans and flings an arm over his eyes, blindly closing his laptop before he does something stupid. 

He sits up and grimaces at his torso. Goddamnit, he never remembers a towel either.

***

Three days. That's how long Theo lasted before opening his laptop to listen to more of CaliiBoii's works. Three damn days was all it took for him to break.

After he'd cleaned himself up that night, he'd been slightly embarrassed and more than a little ashamed of himself. He'd told himself that that was the last of it, that he'd close out of the audio porn site and never visit it again. He now knows that his neighbor records on Friday nights, so he can avoid balcony time then in case the guy needs privacy again. Theo told himself a lot of things.

One dream is all it takes to destroy his resolve. He wakes up achingly hard, hips shifting restlessly in the tangled sheets. The fading memory of his neighbor's voice whispering wicked things in his ear while phantom hands trail over his skin making him desperate for more. He clicks on the first audio he sees and comes to the sound of CaliiBoii promising to be a good boy.

He’s not proud to admit he hasn’t done much else for the entire day besides listening to all of the recordings and getting off. All fourteen of them. Most are a lot like the first one he’d heard, with CaliiBoii talking to whoever is listening while he masturbates. Somehow telling his audience what he’s doing without actually saying it, and making Theo feel like he’s the only one he’s talking to. Like he recorded the audios specifically for him. 

He’s sure all of CaliiBoii’s listeners feel the same.

Some of his recordings are filled requests. One is an aftercare recording where he speaks as if the listener had been used and he was calming them down after, taking care of them. Theo knows that anyone who actually has sex with this guy is in good hands. 

CaliiBoii has also recorded himself as a delicious dom and a whiney sub. He’s done a few specifically for men and one for women that gave Theo a weird boner but he couldn’t stop listening anyway. He’s even recorded one where he wears a plug in public and tells the listener every time he uses the remote to turn on the vibrating settings.

The one that gets to Theo the most, though, is one where he fucks himself with a dildo. His voice is muffled from being pressed into a pillow as he begs the listener to fuck him harder, faster. Theo wishes more than anything he could have been there to cause CaliiBoii to make those demands; to meet them or ignore them as he saw fit.

He doesn't even know what CaliiBoii looks like, but he wants him. And the worst part is, he knows exactly where to find him. But what kind of creep shows up on a dude's doormat like,  _ Hey, so I love the noises you make when you come on your audios. Please let me in so I can hear them in real time. _

No. He can't do that. But it doesn't stop him from taking a closer look at every guy he sees around the building. The advantage he has by living on the top floor is that everyone but his floormate, a cool lady in her mid-thirties named Rita, gets off the elevator before him.

For the next week, he notes any guy that rides it with him. He's a little disappointed when the ridiculously tall, ridiculously fit dude with arms full of groceries gets off on floor 2. There are the blond and blue surfer types on 4. (He's pretty sure they're together anyway.) The dark-eyed beauty with a Brazilian flag pendant on 5. All these gorgeous guys that he'd never paid attention to before and none of them get to floor 6.

When Friday rolls around, Theo deliberately stays inside during the evening. He's afraid that if he hears CaliiBoii on the balcony again, he'll give in and peek over the railing. Does that stop him from refreshing the Newest Audios feed every thirty minutes until one from CaliiBoii appears? Absolutely not. It's titled 4#7🐝.

_ Four hashtag seven bee? What the hell? _ Doesn't matter what it's supposed to mean. All that matters is that he posted and now Theo can listen.

_ "Hey, you. Missed you this week, but I'm glad you're listening now." _ CaliiBoii sounds almost... disappointed? But he perks up as he keeps talking to his listeners.

Theo settles back and loses himself in his voice and the sounds he makes. He pretends that his neighbor is talking to him alone and follows every suggestion he makes. He pretends that when he comes, they actually do it at the same time and he's not twelve minutes behind.

_ "Thanks for listening. Hope to catch you next week." _ CaliiBoii signs off a little differently than usual. As if any of his followers would leave him.

***

Theo is running out of excuses to leave his apartment. He's gotten his haircut a week early. He's done his grocery shopping. He stopped by the office to see if anybody had anything they needed him to take home with him. He even started picking up his takeout instead of getting it delivered. All so he could ride his damn elevator.

It kind of pays off. He finally sees people get off on floor 6. Fortunately, he can rule out the women. Unfortunately, three guys got off and he has no idea which one might be his neighbor.

Theo is about to give up this ridiculous plan. What would he even do if he did manage to find him on the elevator? Talk to him? Not likely. But at least he'd have a face to go with the voice. Oh, god, what if he's one of those dudes with a hot voice and, like, nothing else.  _ God, Raeken. Shallow much? _ But whatever. He's tired of wearing proper pants to go out. He's just going to go back to ordering delivery.

He steps into the elevator with his take out bag in his fist. As he presses his floor number, he sees a guy walking toward the elevator carrying four large boxes he can barely see around. The doors start to close and the guy starts to speed up. Theo holds the door open for him.

"Thanks!" The guy gasps as he passes Theo. He turns toward the buttons. "Ah, fuck."

Theo freezes. He knows that voice. He's practically conditioned himself to get hard at those words, as evidenced by his now twitching cock. Fuck.

"Hey, sorry, can you push six? I kinda don't have hands right now." That snaps Theo back to the present.

"Yeah, no problem." Theo presses the button, his last piece of evidence that this is the guy he'd been hoping to see.

Except he can't really see him. "Hey, you want some help with those? I've got two hands." He slips the handles of his bag over his wrist.

"That would be awesome. Thank you. Just the two on top should be fine. They're not heavy, just awkward."

Theo holds his breath and pulls the top two boxes towards himself. Now he can see blue, blue eyes set in a very handsome face.

"Thanks," he says again, this time looking at Theo. "Oh. Hi!"

Theo blinks at his smile. The sharp jawline is clean shaven, but the full lips and square teeth are the same he'd spent hours staring at on his computer screen.  _ Holy shit, he's beautiful.  _

Theo's brain finally catches up and he answers the greeting. "Hey."  _ Nailed it. _

The elevator dings and the doors open behind him. He steps out of the way and lets his neighbor--fucking CaliiBoii--walk past him to lead the way. Does Theo take this golden opportunity to check him out? Of course he does, he's not a fucking idiot.

He's a couple of inches shorter than Theo, but his shoulders are broad and his waist is tiny. His ass fills out his jeans perfectly. All in all, the guy is a thousand times better looking than he could've imagined.

He can manage the boxes he's still holding with one arm as he digs out his keys and unlocks his door. Theo follows him inside. "Just set them on the floor. It's fine." Theo does as he's told as the guy does the same. When they straighten up, he turns toward Theo with his hand out. "Thanks again, man. I'm Liam, by the way."  _ Liam! _

"Theo." He shakes the proffered hand. "It was no problem. I was happy to help."

"I'd still like to make it up to you. I'd offer you lunch, but I see you've already got it." Liam points at the bag dangling from Theo's wrist. "How about dinner instead? I make a mean lasagna. Unless you're vegetarian. If that's the case," he winces and gives Theo an exaggerated pitying look, "it was great to meet you."

Theo snorts, taking it for the joke it is. "Do you really dislike vegetarians so much? What if I were vegan?"

"Well, then I'd have to not make lasagna. Which would be tragic, by the way."

"It's a good thing I am neither vegan nor vegetarian, then, huh?"

"Excellent! So, you'll come?"

And just like that, Theo remembers just who this beautiful man is all over again.  _ Mind out of the gutter, Raeken. _

Theo takes a moment to seriously consider the offer. On the one hand, he'll be having dinner with a gorgeous guy who can cook. And he's been eating so much takeout, he really could use a home cooked meal for a change. On the other hand, he'll be having dinner with a gorgeous guy he'd eavesdropped on and now knows all the sounds he makes when he gets off. Which Theo will no doubt think about the entire time.

He must think for too long because Liam's smile starts to dim; and well, Theo can't have that. "Sure, I'll join you for dinner. Lasagna sounds great."

Liam beams. "Yeah? Great. Okay, I'm ninety percent sure I already have everything I need, but I'll double check after I've unpacked." He points to the boxes they'd carried in. "I'll go ahead and let you go on up to your place so you can have your lunch before it gets too cold."

"Alright, yeah." Theo feels a little awkward at the gentle dismissal. He takes a step back toward the door. "Uh, what time should I come back?"

"Oh, right! How does seven sound?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then." Theo smiles and gives Liam a little salute before turning and leaving the apartment.

He forgoes the elevator and takes the stairs up the last flight to his room. Once he's closed and locked the door behind him, he slumps against it, bringing his free hand to his face. What has he gotten himself into?

***

Theo eats his lunch and spends most of the next several hours pacing his apartment, talking himself in and out of canceling. His most convincing argument: he doesn't have Liam's phone number and therefore would have to cancel in person and that's just too much pressure.  _ But what if he knows and is setting me up to be arrested for violating his privacy? _ Do you honestly think he'd go through all that trouble just for that?  _ What if he says something or makes a noise and I get hard? _ You've been dealing with boners for years. Act like it.  _ What should I wear? _ He's already seen what you're wearing, he'd know if you changed.  _ Yeah, but jeans and a t-shirt aren't date clothes. _ Is this a date?  _ Oh, my god, is it? _

In the end, he stress sweats too much and has to shower and change anyway. He decides to wear jeans and a black button-up. Hopefully, Liam won't think it's weird that he changed. 

He stands in front of Liam's door and takes a deep breath before knocking. When the door opens, he's glad to see that Liam had also changed into black jeans and a deliciously tight Henley.

"Hi!" Liam beams at him and holds the door open. "You're right on time. The lasagna just came out of the oven and all I've got to do is finish up with the salad." As Theo walks past him he asks, "Is that wine?"

"Yeah," Theo scratches his cheek.  _ Oh, god, should I have shaved? _ "I didn't want to come over empty-handed. It's a Pinot Noir. I figured it'd go well with the lasagna. I read somewhere that the best wine is actually supposed to be Sangiovese, but that's just too dry for my taste so I hope you don't..." Theo interrupts his rambling when he catches Liam's expression. "You're not a wine drinker, are you?"

Liam grins crookedly. "Not really, no. Not unless it's so sweet it's practically grape juice. So, I'll probably stick to beer. But," -he hikes his thumb behind him- "I do have wine glasses if you'd like to drink what you brought. For the first time, I finally understand why my mom insisted on giving me a set."

"Yeah, that'd be great." Theo laughs. "And moms are smart like that."

"They are. She also insisted I have a corkscrew, so she's doubly smart. Go ahead and have a seat and I'll bring everything over."

Theo walks to the already set table and sets the bottle down. "I can help carry stuff."

"Yes, I remember." Liam winks at him, handing him a glass and the corkscrew. "But you're here because you've already helped enough. Please, allow me to do this."

"Alright." Theo swallows and sits at the table to open the wine. "The food smells amazing, by the way. Thanks for inviting me."

"Honestly, I'm glad to have the excuse to cook. I eat a lot of takeout because I live on my own, you know?" Liam asks, tossing the salad. "I'm sure you do since I saw your lunch." He turns to grin at Theo.

Theo resists the urge to toss the cork at him. "Yeah, you're right. I'll be honest, as well. One of the reasons I agreed to come over was the promise of a home cooked meal." Theo pours the wine into his glass and sets it aside to breathe. "So, what kind of beer goes best with lasagna?"

Liam laughs. "I like a smooth ale. I'll be having a red ale from the brewery on Kelsey. Mallory's? I love them." He pulls a bottle out of the fridge and grabs the salad bowl, bringing them both to the table.

"Have you been to all of the breweries in the city?" Theo asks.

"I've been to all the breweries in Beacon county. And most of the others in the region." Liam brings the lasagna over. "Partly for business, partly for pleasure. I write for 707 Magazine. I did a piece on local craft beer."

"Wait, you're a writer?" Theo stares at him.

"Yep. Journalist, specializing in human interests. Why, it that a problem?"

"Nope. Not at all. I just- I am also a writer. Young and New Adult novels. Well, only two so far, but..." Theo shrugs a little.

"What? No way! That's awesome! What's your last name? Why am I only asking that now? Do you use your real name on your books? I'm sorry, I just want to know if I've read anything of yours."

Theo chuckles. "Raeken. I write as T.K. Raeken."

"Oh, my god. I read How I Got Rotten in one sitting, I swear to god. Watching Odella intentionally becoming a 'villain' after realizing what being a 'hero' really entails was an experience. Let me tell you.

"And Rhymes With Puck was sweet and funny and almost made me want to watch hockey. Henri and Taj will probably stay with me forever."

Theo covers his burning cheeks with his hands. "Wow. Ah, thank you so much. Holy shit."

"I honestly cannot wait to see what you write next. I already follow you on Twitter, but now I can bug you for info in real life." Liam shoots him an angelic grin that Theo doesn't trust one bit.

He points a finger at him. "You can wait just like everyone else." Liam pouts and Theo fights to keep his features stern. "I can tell you that the announcement is this month, though."

"Yes!" Liam pumps one arm. "I'm excited. This is going to be great, I just know it. It's insane that I've been living under my newest favorite author and I didn't even know."

Theo blushes again. "I feel kinda bad that I can't gush over your writing. To be honest, I might have read your stuff and never knew."  _ Well, you've gushed quite a lot over his other work. _ Shut up, brain.

"What? Liam Dunbar doesn't ring any bells?" He laughs at Theo's contrite  _ no. _ "Don't worry about it. I'm not expecting to be recognized out of certain circles. I'm sure if I read adult thrillers or if you wrote horror or high fantasy, I probably wouldn't have heard of you either."

"Alright, that's fair."

They continue talking over dinner, bonding over the horrors of deadlines and writer’s block. They share stories about their editors and college professors.

When Liam pulls a tiramisu from Campanella's out of the fridge for dessert, Theo says. "Oh, god. I love you."

Liam smirks. "Isn't it a bit early for that?"

"I was talking to the tiramisu."

Liam throws his head back and laughs. Theo just stares. Now there's a sound he hasn't heard from him before. It's loud and booming and beautiful. Liam is beautiful.

Theo watches him as they eat dessert. Watches as he gestures with his fork when he talks. Watches his eyes crinkle at the edges when he grins. Watches his lips purse so he can blow a puff of air to his forehead to move the lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes. Theo could watch him forever.

That makes him sound like a creep. Even more of one than he already is. Fuck.

He likes Liam. He genuinely does and he wants to get to know him better. He wants to spend more time with him. But how the hell is he supposed to do that knowing full well he'd creeped on him. What kind of asshole does that make him to even  _ think _ of trying to date this guy when the main reason he'd even met him was because he wanted to put a face to his favorite audio porn actor? And what-

"Theo?"

Theo's thoughts are interrupted by Liam's voice and he focuses back on the other man to see him frowning in concern. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to worry about. We all zone out somet-"

"No, not about that. Well, also about that, but that's not what I was apologizing for."

"What are you apologizing for, then?"

"Iheardyou!" Theo blurts.

"What?"

"I heard you. Friday before last. On the balcony. When you, um. So, anyway, I could've left and let you do -that- privately. But I didn't. I heard... all of it and I'm sorry for being a creep and I totally get it if you never want to see me again."

Liam blinks. Then blinks again. Then, he fucking smirks. "So, you  _ did _ hear me. Good to know."

It's Theo's turn to blink. "I- What?"

"I did try more PG versions of trying to get your attention first. Just so you know. But nothing was working. Then, I noticed that you like to spend warm evenings on your balcony." Liam shrugs, smug smile still in place.

Theo is still reeling.  _ "You _ wanted to get  _ my _ attention?"

"Uh," Liam very pointedly drags his gaze over Theo's chest. "Yeah. But you always wore your air pods and gave off 'do not interact' vibes, so I didn't try to  _ talk _ to you because that seemed rude. But, uh, nothing else worked. So. Drastic measures were taken."

Theo stares at him wordlessly, unable to comprehend that he's just been told.

"'Kay, so, in hindsight, that wasn’t the best idea." Liam's cheeks color. "I guess I'm the bigger perv here so if you don't want to see me again, I get it."

That snaps Theo out of his head. "What? No! That's-" he sits back in his chair. "I'm fine right here."

"Ohthankgod," Liam sighs, slumping in his chair. "I was kicking myself all afternoon trying to figure out why I didn't just try carrying boxes earlier since that seemed to work so much better."

Theo snorts. "If it makes you feel any better, I stopped wearing my air pods so I could listen for your voice. I also spent way too much time on the elevator hoping to see you. I was literally going to give up when I saw you with the boxes."

"Ah. So my plan worked half-way. Or maybe two-thirds. You heard and you sought me out. But, you didn't come downstairs to ravish me." Liam sighs dramatically. 

"I wasn't aware that was an option." The atmosphere of the room is starting to change.

"Well, it was. Still is." 

Theo's ears perk up at the drop in Liam's tone. One he's very familiar with. "Is it? Well, in the spirit of full disclosure, I should tell you that I did find your audio page. And I have listened to everything you posted."

"So you saw and heard last Friday's performance and you still didn't come ravish me? I'm trying not to be offended." Liam pouts.

"Really?" Theo laughs.

"I mean, yeah. I literally recorded it for you. Put it in the title and everything."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah," Liam says like it's obvious. "For number 7B. That is your apartment number if I'm 6B."

Theo buries his face in his hands. "I'm a fucking idiot. I've been saying 'four hashtag seven bee' as in the freaking emoji this whole time." He sits back again. "Hashtag threw me off. I might've figured it out if I'd thought 'number' like I was supposed to." Theo meets Liam's eyes. "So, it was really for me, huh?"

"Look, unless it's for a request, I never specify who 'you' is in my audios but I'll tell you a secret. Ever since I moved here and saw you, I was always hoping you were listening. That I could perform specifically for you."

"Holy shit, Liam."

"Yeah. So. Between the two of us, I'm probably the bigger creep."

"Eh, I'm cool with it."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely."

Liam leans his elbows against the table. "And yet, you still haven't ravished me."

"Well, Liam." Theo pushes himself away from the table and spreads his arms. "If you want something done right, maybe you should do it yourself."

Liam blinks at him. "Fucking hell, Theo." He stands and slowly works his way around the table. "You should have your own voice channel. Because that was really fucking hot." He stops in front of Theo.

"Anytime you're ready, pretty boy." Theo pats his lap.

"Ah, fuck," Liam whines and grabs Theo's shoulders, settling his ass on his thighs. He brings his hands up to cup Theo's jaw. "Hey, you."

Theo's heart trips in his ribcage and he settles his hands on Liam's hips. "Hi. I'm glad I can finally join you for real."

"Fuck, me too." Liam leans forward and presses their lips together.

Theo's breath hitches and his grip tightens on Liam's hips. He feels like he's been waiting his whole life for this kiss. As Liam presses closer and the kiss deepens, Theo can't help but think of how perfectly he fits against him. Like he was meant to be there.

Liam pulls away to catch his breath and stares wide-eyed at Theo. “That was…”

“Yeah, yeah it was.” Theo stares up at him, his heart pounding. God, he’s beautiful and Theo never wants to let him go.

“You feel it, too?” Liam trails one hand down to Theo’s chest, over his heart, the other makes its way up to cup his cheek.

Theo doesn’t need Liam to clarify. “Yes. I feel it.” 

Liam’s smile is slow and his entire face lights up and Theo is  _ gone. _

He reaches up to pull Liam’s face back down to his, reveling in the feeling of their tongues dancing together in a way that is new and oddly familiar. Like they’ve kissed a thousand times instead of only once before. Liam’s taste has Theo’s head spinning and all he wants is more.

His hands leave Liam’s face to trace over every inch of the other man he can reach. He lingers on his chest, thumbs brushing over the hardened nipples beneath his shirt, delighted by the noise the action elicits. Liam groans in his mouth and reaches up to grip Theo’s hair.

He knows Liam’s nipples are sensitive and how he likes them to be played with. Fuck. He remembers everything Liam had asked him to do in the audios he’d recorded, every filthy imagining he’d wanted to enact with him. He thinks it’s about damn time to give Liam what he’s been wishing for.

Theo grips Liam’s ass and pulls him forward until he’s flush against his chest. 

“Ah, fuck,” Liam whines, shamelessly grinding against them, their hard cocks pressing against each other.

Theo chuckles against his lips, then grips his thighs and stands up.

“Oh, my god.” Liam wraps his legs around Theo’s waist and drapes his arms over his shoulders, nipping at his ear. “This is so fucking hot. Holy shit.”

Theo chuckles again. “I thought you might like that.” He carries Liam to the little hallway. “I’m assuming the balcony room is your bedroom as well?”

“Mmhm,” Liam hums, trailing sloppy kisses down the side of Theo’s neck, sending shivers up his spine.

Theo pushes open the bedroom door and pauses to orient himself to Liam’s space. The bed is on the opposite side of the room than his own, but he rolls with it, carrying Liam to it and laying him down on the soft comforter. He stands back up and looks down at Liam, flushed and panting, staring up at him with his lip tucked firmly between his teeth. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous. The things I want to do to you.”

Liam smirks and lifts up on his elbows. He raises one knee before dropping it to the side to spread his legs, his thick thighs stretching the denim. “So do them.”

“With pleasure,” Theo rumbles, resting a knee on the edge of the bed. 

He grips Liam’s ankle, slipping his shoe and sock off, repeating the process with his other foot. He crawls up his legs and unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his fly, one button after the other. Liam lifts his hips so Theo can pull his jeans down and off his legs. Fuck, his legs. As every new inch is exposed, Theo dies a little more. His thighs are thick with muscle and his mouth waters to sink his teeth into them. The hair on them is soft and dark, but not so dense to cover the intricate lines inked from his left ankle, up to disappear under the fabric of Liam’s sinfully tight briefs. Theo is dying to see how far up it goes.

“Goddamn, Liam. I’m not sure I’m going to survive seeing you naked if this is just what your legs look like.”

“Oh, my god.” Liam hides his face under his arms. “Don’t say things like that!”

“Why not?”

“Seriously?” He lowers his arms to stare incredulously at Theo. “I’m the one in the presence of some minor deity, here. If anyone is going to die from seeing the other naked, it’s clearly going to be me.”

“I’ll have to respectfully disagree. You are so much more than I imagined while I listened to your voice over and over.” He runs his hands under Liam’s calves. “I feel like I’ve won the jackpot on fantasies come to life and every inch I uncover is a fucking bonus. Not to mention this,” Theo drags a finger over the ink under Liam’s knee. “My compliments to your artist.”

“She’ll be glad to know it’s still getting attention.” Liam’s voice is weak as Theo follows the black lines with his lips.

Theo has seen this kind of work before but never such a large piece. Bold black lines crisscross randomly around his leg like bands. Inside the bands are intricate geometric patterns. Surrounding the bands are bold, deliberately messy smears and blotches of black and red like inkblots and blood spatter, stray paint strokes and overflow. It all builds up to a wolf’s head appearing to peek out of black smoke with more red geometric patterns to accentuate. The bands continue towards Liam’s hip.

Theo decides he very much wants to see how far it goes.

He sits up, dragging his hands over Liam’s thighs and hips, under Liam’s shirt, bunching it up at his chest.

Liam raises his arms and Theo pulls the shirt over his head. He sits back to admire his new view. The bands from his leg tattoo curl up over his hip. Theo reaches out to brush the jagged end with his thumb, making Liam shiver beneath him.

Theo's eyes rove over the rest of him. Whatever did he do in his life to deserve to get this lucky? "I swear to god, Liam. If I could've made a checklist of every physical attribute I have a preference for, you would check every box."

Liam groans and covers his face again. A pretty blush spreads from under his hands and down his neck and chest. "You seriously need to stop."

"Hmm," Theo reaches up and trails a finger from Liam's chin to his chest, stopping just before reaching the mouthwatering forest of hair that covers his chest. "No, I don't think I will."

Liam peeks through his fingers to glare at Theo, who just smiles winningly at him. "I'm serious, Liam. You've got these broad shoulders and tiny waist. Tattoos and all of this delicious chest hair, fuck." He curls his fingers in the hair and gives a light tug, making Liam whine. "The sounds you make have driven me nuts since I first heard you but now I get to see your pretty blue eyes darken and watch your cheeks flush with heat. You're fucking perfect."

Before Liam can object again, he drags his hand down to brush his palm over another tattoo. "What does a pirate ship wheel have to do with the truth?"

"Huh?" Liam's brows furrow as he looks down at the ink between his sternum and belly button. A stylized sun and moon with the words leadership and protection beneath each respectively. The third symbol looks like an old ship wheel with the word truth beneath it. 

Liam laughs when he realizes what Theo is talking about. "It's not a pirate ship wheel. It's the eight-spoked dharmachakra."

"Bless you."

Liam flicks Theo's wrist. "Ass." He leans back, lifting his arms to pillow his head. Theo is immediately distracted by his arms. "It's the symbol for the noble eightfold path; the principles for the fourth noble truth. It's Buddhist."

"You're Buddhist?"

"Not really? But my therapist was." He sighs. "When I was a teenager, I was diagnosed with intermittent explosive disorder. Miss Satomi helped me learn to channel and redirect my emotions to keep them from spiraling into an episode of explosive rage. She taught me a mantra. What three things cannot long be hidden?" He lowers one arm to point at each symbol. "The sun, the moon, the truth."

"That's really cool and I definitely want to hear more about it at some point," Theo leans down to kiss the moon in the center of his belly, "but I do believe I was about to ravish you as you very much wanted."

"That is-" Liam swallows "-what I still want very much."

"Good." Theo leans back up to reclaim Liam's mouth. The man beneath him groans as he fucks slowly into his mouth with his tongue. Liam's hips stutter up and Theo can feel his hardness against his hip.

He buries one hand in Liam's hair and drags the other down his chest to thumb at his nipple. Liam whimpers and bucks against him. Theo grins to himself at this before pinching and gently twisting the little nub, shifting so he can do the same to the other. He pulls back to watch Liam come apart in his hands.

"Theo," Liam pants, "if- if you d-don't stop I'm gonna- I'm gonna..."

"Hmm." On the one hand, that is something Theo is very interested in seeing, on the other hand, he wants to explore Liam more before getting him off. "Can't have that can we?" He sits up, removing his hands and watches at Liam whines, hips undulating against nothing, cock desperate for more friction.

Theo's mouth waters at the sight of the thick, rosy head peeking out of the dark blue waistband of Liam's briefs. The tip glistens with precum, a tiny string of it connecting his cock to the trail of hair beneath his belly button. Theo is helpless not to lean down and lap it all up.

"Fuck! Theo!" Liam's fingers tangle in his hair as Theo suckles at the head of his cock, wanting more of his sweet, bitter taste on his tongue.

He groans impatiently as Liam's underwear impedes on his task. He pulls away just long enough to yank them down Liam's legs before leaning back down to swallow as much of Liam's thick cock as he can. Liam cries out, hips jerking, forcing his cock further down Theo's throat, causing him to gag a little and tears to gather in his eyes.

"Fuck. Sorry, sorry." He pushes Theo's hair back from his face and Theo stares up at him through watery eyes. Fuck, he looks so wrecked already, so beautiful.

Theo pops off to say, "Don't be sorry. I love that I made you feel so good you lost control." He swirls his tongue around the head, causing Liam to whimper, before working his way down his shaft until he reaches his balls.

Liam swears. Fingers tightening on Theo's hair as he pulls first one into his mouth, then the other, giving them equal amounts of attention. He wraps his fist loosely around Liam's cock, brushing his thumb in maddening circles over the tip, spreading the precum over his head.

Liam’s breathing is ragged and his hips jerk and twitch as Theo continues to tease his cock and balls until they begin to tighten and Liam is begging.

"Theo!" He keens. "Please, please!"

Theo peers up at him. He's flushed from head to chest, his hair is a mess from being pulled at, and he got tears of frustration staining his temples. "Okay, baby boy. I got you."

He readjusts his position and without any further teasing, he relaxes his throat as best he can and swallows around him. Liam hisses and Theo only has to bob his head twice, three times and Liam fills his mouth.

He comes and comes. Theo swallows as much as he can, but a few shallow spurts hit his chin as he pulls off to take a breath. He gathers it with his thumb and then licks it off with a satisfied smile.

"Oh, my god." Liam gasps, staring at Theo while he catches his breath. "I can't believe I've been missing out on that for so long. Talk about reality surpassing fantasies." 

Liam heaves himself up and arranges himself until his arms are wrapped around Theo's head and he's draped against his chest. He tilts his head up and gazes at Theo from under his lashes. "Hi."

“Hi yourself.” Theo grins down at him.

Liam arches up to kiss him. When they separate to breathe, he tugs at Theo’s collar. “Why are you not naked?” he pouts.

“Probably because my priority was getting you naked.” Theo’s heavy-lidded gaze caresses Liam’s body. 

Liam shifts on his knees and starts on the top button. “Well, now my priority is to you naked.”

“If you insist,” Theo laughs.

Liam ignores him in favor of deftly slipping each button through its hole. Theo shrugs the shirt off when he’s finished with the last one and scoots off the bed to stand beside it. As he kicks off his shoes, Liam, who’d followed him to the edge of the bed, grabs his belt and pulls it loose. He doesn’t bother pulling it from the loops, just lets the ends dangle as he attacks Theo’s button and zipper.

As soon as he’s pushed Theo’s jeans to the floor he sits back on his heels and stares at Theo in his tight blue boxer briefs. “Ah, fuck.” Theo’s dick pulses at those words. “Look at you, Theo.”

Theo feels his ears heat as Liam unabashedly studies his nearly naked body. He puts a lot of effort into looking as good as he does and it’s always nice to be admired for it, but the way Liam Dunbar looks at him like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen is not something he’s equipped to deal with. Not when Liam is clearly the more beautiful one here.

He shrugs. “Working out helps with my anxiety. Keeps my brain calm. The muscles are a happy bonus.”

“You’re telling me. Theo, your thighs. How is a man supposed to function when you’ve got thighs like that? And your arms? Fuck. Your chest, too. Jesus.”

“Okay, oh my, god.” Theo rubs the back of his neck. “I- thank you.”

Liam finally looks up at Theo, dopey grin plastered to his face. “No. Thank  _ you.” _

Theo snorts and tucks his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs before pushing them down and kicking them in the direction of his jeans.

“Oh, wow. I was right.”

“Uh. About what?”

“I’m definitely kneeling before divinity because holy shit, Theo. You are so fucking beautiful. You cannot possibly be human.”

“I can assure you that I am.”

“Whatever you need to say to yourself to sleep at night, big guy.” Liam reaches out to run his hands across Theo’s chest and down his sides. He stops at his hips, brushing his thumbs over the sensitive V lines, causing Theo to shudder. “I really can’t believe you are here.”

“I really can’t either. But if this is some insane fever dream, I’m not about to try to wake up from it.” Theo gently pushes Liam back and climbs back on the bed, sliding his legs between Liam’s and settling over him, hissing at the skin to skin contact before claiming his mouth for another mind-melting kiss.

Liam sighs and goes pliant beneath him. Theo registers that he’s still half-hard despite his earlier release and as they kiss, as Theo helplessly rocks against him, his cock hardens more. He has to pull back, a gasp hissing through his teeth when Liam meets Theo’s shallow thrust with one of his own.

“Theo…” Liam whines against his mouth.

“What do you need, baby?”

“I need you to fuck me,” Liam says, his blue eyes huge. 

“Fuck. Are you sure?”

“Theo, I think I might die if you don’t fill me up with that big, pretty dick of yours.”

“You’re definitely being dramatic, but who am I to deny  _ you  _ of such a request?” Theo pecks his lips one more time before pushing himself up.

Before he can ask about lube or condoms, Liam wiggles toward the left side of his bed, opening a cupboard under his bedside table and grabbing a bottle lube and a condom, tossing both toward Theo before turning over and tucking his knees under himself and raising his ass on full display.

Theo’s heart stops. “Oh, holy fuck. Look at that.” Lube and condom momentarily forgotten, Theo reaches out and palms the perfectly round globes of Liam’s ass, spreading them to get a good look at the perfect pink pucker waiting for him. “Christ, Liam. You are literally perfect everywhere.”

Liam groans and buries his face in his pillow, his voice muffled as he says, “Stooop.”

“Absolutely not.” Theo is definitely going to have to help Liam work on how he sees himself because he cannot believe Liam doesn’t realize how gorgeous he is.

He leans down to kiss the small of Liam’s back, then pulls away to grab the condom, ripping it open and slipping it over his cock in record time. Grabbing the lube, he dribbles some on his fingers and rubs them together to warm it slightly before bringing his slicked up fingers to where Liam is waiting for him. 

As much as he wants to stretch Liam out as quickly as possible so his cock can finally feel some relief, Theo wants to savor this a little longer. With his clean hand, he caresses every inch of skin he can reach while he gently brushes his fingers along Liam’s crease, adding the barest hints of pressure every time he passes his hole. It doesn’t take long for Liam to lose his patience with the teasing. He shifts restlessly, trying to push back against Theo’s fingers. 

When his attempts fail yet again, he whines, a noise Theo has never had the pleasure to hear before. He grins delightedly, even as his cock threatens to spill without getting anywhere near Liam.

“Theo. Theo, please.”

If Theo had known what Liam sounded like begging with his name on his lips, he would have barreled down Liam’s door to get to him that first night on the balcony. He silently curses all of the wasted time and gives Liam a little of what he wants. Theo presses his fingers to his hole, drawing maddening circles and pressing against the muscle without pushing inside. 

He pets and pulls at Liam's rim until the other man growls, twisting until he can glare up at Theo. “If I’d known you’d be such a fucking tease...”

His rough voice sends a shiver down Theo’s spine and he’s helpless to lean over Liam’s back and capture his lips as best he can at such a weird angle. As he sucks Liam’s bottom lip between his teeth, he finally presses one finger inside, eliciting a groan from Liam that goes straight to his cock.

He gives Liam’s lip a little bite before releasing it and sitting back up so he can watch Liam’s greedy little hole take his finger. It doesn’t take long for Liam to start begging for more, and frankly, Theo’s own control is fraying fast. He grabs the lube to dribble a little more on his fingers and Liam’s hole before adding a second finger, pumping them slowly a few times to spread the slickness before crooking his fingers and searching for that spot inside Liam that he knows will drive him wild. He jolts beneath Theo when he finds it, spreading his knees a little wider and releasing a moan that Theo had dreamed about hearing in real life. 

Theo takes the time to massage Liam’s prostate before continuing to prepare him for his cock. He settles his thumb against the skin beneath Liam’s crease, pressing in as he glides his fingers in and out of the tight hole, scissoring and twisting them to stretch and relax the muscle for a third finger.

When he deems Liam ready for another, Theo pulls his fingers out causing Liam to whine at the loss. He brushes a soothing hand over his lower back before grabbing the lube. He wants Liam to feel good. He doesn’t want Liam to regret his decision to bring Theo into his bed. He takes the extra precaution to add more lube to his fingers before slowly sinking three inside Liam, making him groan in satisfaction at being filled once more.

Theo pumps his fingers, bending them slightly to press against Liam’s prostate, spreading them to as best he can. When Liam is fucking himself on Theo’s fingers; when he’s rubbing his face against the pillow, begging Theo to fill him, Theo finally relents.

“Shhh, baby. I’ve got you.”

Theo quickly spreads the excess lube from his fingers over his covered cock and shifts to move closer to Liam. He changes his mind at the last moment, tilting his head to consider how he wants to take Liam for the first time.

He must take too long because Liam turns his head to look at him. “Is everything okay?”

Theo meets his eyes and smiles, knowing exactly what he wants, now. “Just about perfect. But first…” He slides his hands up Liam’s sides and under his chest, pulling him up until his back is to his chest. He kisses Liam’s shoulder, his neck, behind his ear before whispering, “Turn around for me. I want to see you while I fuck you.”

Liam releases a shaky breath and complies, turning in Theo’s hands before laying back against his sheets, his hair spilling over his pillow. Fuck, he’s so goddamn beautiful. Liam raises his knees and spreads his thighs before reaching his arms out for Theo.

Theo chokes on the emotions rising up inside him at the sight. He can’t resist such an endearing invitation. He lowers himself over Liam, sighing as the other man’s arms immediately wrap around him. He captures Liam’s lips with his own, sinking against him with his elbows on either side of his head. 

Liam tilts his hips up, his cock sliding against Theo’s causing them both to groan. “Fuck. Theo, please. I- I need you.”

“I know, I’m sorry. Your mouth is just so goddamn irresistible, Liam. If I could live off of you kisses as my only sustenance, I absolutely would.” 

Theo pulls back just enough to grip himself, guiding his cock to Liam’s entrance. He catches Liam’s eyes as he slowly pushes forward. The blue darkens as Liam’s lids lower over them. He tilts his head back on a gasp and Theo lowers his head to kiss and lick at Liam’s exposed throat as he continues to sink inside his tight heat, trying to distract himself from the insane pleasure building in his gut. He’s barely halfway inside and he’s already close to spilling.

When he’s finally,  _ finally  _ seated all the way inside Liam, he pauses to catch his breath and grasp for some threads of control. He pulls his head back to look down at the man beneath him and his heart trips over at the sight of Liam staring up at him with his unfathomable blue eyes. “God, Liam. You feel fucking perfect. You feel…”

“Right? Like this is something you’ve been waiting for your whole life and you didn’t even know it?” Liam’s voice is quiet, trembling. Hopeful.

“Exactly like that.”

A small, sweet smile forms on Liam’s face and Theo thinks he would give everything to see that smile, any smile from this man.

Theo is so fucked. But damn if he doesn’t want to be anywhere else. He leans down to kiss Liam, the taste of his lips intoxicating.

When Liam starts to squirm beneath him, Theo takes the hint and pulls out slightly before pushing back in. He swallows Liam's gasp and repeats the movement, rocking slowly against Liam, completely overwhelmed as his senses are filled with the man beneath him.

A low whine tears it's way out of Liam's throat as he tightens his arms around Theo's shoulders. "Theo. Please."

"Please, what, Liam?"

"I'm not- I'm not made of glass. More. Please."

"Hmm. Maybe not, but I think you're pretty fucking precious."

Liam groans and hides his face in Theo's neck. "You seriously have got to stop saying things like that."

Theo smiles at the top of his head. "Nah, I still don't think I will."

Liam huffs then pulls back to glare mutinously at Theo. "What was it you said? If I want something done right..?"

Liam's beautiful thighs grip Theo's hips as he raises his legs, crossing his ankles against Theo's lower back then squeezes to pull Theo closer.

"Fuck!" Theo chokes as Liam groans beneath him. "Fine, baby. You'll get your way."

He lifts up enough to settle his palms on Liam's ribs. He spreads his thighs, tucking then against Liam's ass before pulling his hips back, then slamming back in.

"Ah, fuck!!" Liam's back arches and his legs tighten around Theo's waist.

Theo groans and does it again. And again. Setting a brutal pace that quickly has Liam falling apart beneath him. He slides his hands up until he can brush his thumbs against Liam's nipples.

"Look at you, Liam. Fuck, you feel so fucking good on my cock. So goddamn beautiful." He leans down to nibble and suck at Liam's exposed throat. "I love the sounds you make. Since the first time I heard you moan from the balcony, I wanted nothing more than to be the one making you make those sounds. It's so much better than I could've imagined, Liam."

Theo bites down hard where Liam's neck meets his shoulder, causing Liam to keen, "Oh, my- fuck! Fuck, Theo! Theo."

Theo's hips stutter as he comes to the sound of his name on Liam's lips. He grits his teeth, swallowing a whimper as continues to fuck Liam as he pulses inside him. Theo presses his forehead against Liam's and lowers a hand to wrap around his cock. He spreads the slick precum around the head with his thumb before he pumps his hand in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me, Liam. I want you to come for me. I want to hear your voice as you tip over the edge because of me. Come on, baby."

Liam cries out as he spills over Theo's hand. Theo hisses as his ass clenches around his overstimulated cock. 

"That's it, sweetheart. So fucking good for me."

"Theo…" Liam tilts his head up and Theo is helpless to lower his lips to Liam's.

They kiss between heaving breaths as their hearts slow. Liam lowers his legs and Theo gingerly pulls out of him. He pecks Liam's lips once more before using what little strength he has left to crawl off the bed and make his way to the en suite bathroom to discard the condom and wet a washcloth he finds on a shelf to clean himself off. When he's finished, he rinses off the cloth and takes it to Liam to gently clean him up, as well. 

After tossing the soiled cloth into Liam's laundry basket, Theo pauses beside the bed, unsure of what is expected of him now. Liam must read his hesitation and starts tugging at the covers under him until they're free of his body and he can flip the blanket over himself. Then, he scoots aside before lifting the blanket and looks at Theo. 

"Stay?"

Theo sighs in relief and smiles, walking back toward the bed. He slips in beside Liam and lets him drop the covers over them both. He sighs again as Liam lifts his arm so he can slide beneath it to cuddle up against his side.

Theo wraps his arm around Liam's shoulders and kisses the top of his head. "Night, Liam," he whispers.

"G'night, Theo. I'm glad you helped me with the boxes."

Theo huffs out a laugh and slides his hand down to Liam's waist. "Me, too."

***

"Hey, you."

Theo peers over at his boyfriend who winks at him over his laptop. Theo grins.

"It's beautiful out tonight. I'm glad you could join me on the balcony."

Theo smirks and settles back against the lounger, content to watch Liam work.

"Fuck, it was a long week. But now, I'm here with you. Now, I get to let go because I know you'll never judge me for any of this." Liam smiles at Theo.

Theo's heart trips in his chest. He knows Liam continues to record for his fans, but it never fails to amaze him to know that every word he says is just for him. 

Liam hisses as he grips his cock through his shorts. "It turns me on so fucking much that you love this as much as I do."

Theo bites his lip and rubs the heel of his palm over his own growing erection. He really does love it. The challenge of staying quiet and keeping his hands to himself while Liam records racks up tension like nothing else. And the rewards he gets for good behavior are always worth it.

He plans to do something a little different tonight, though. Sure, he's still going to stay quiet and he's not going to try to tough Liam. No. Tonight he's going to keep his hands to himself like he's supposed to. In fact, he's going to mirror every movement Liam makes.

He wraps his hand around his cock to squeeze it through his sweats. He follows Liam's lead as he pulls his waistband down and grips his cock, telling Theo how much he wishes he were the one to pull him out.

Theo matches him stroke for stroke. Every nipple pinch, every hair pull, every brush of fingers against his hole as Liam stutters through describing what he's doing to himself while wishing it were Theo instead. 

Liam watches him through lidded eyes, his hair a mess and his bottom lip swollen from his teeth. Theo is already so fucking close to coming just from that image alone. When Liam shifts to his knees and faces Theo from the end of his lounger, Theo follows suit.

"Feels so fucking good. What I'd give to have your hands on me instead. What I'd give to put my hands all over you."

Theo pants as he twists his grip around the sensitive, slick head of his cock. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop his moan from escaping his lips.

"Ah, f-fuck. I'm so wet for you. L-leaking so much."

And he is. Part of Theo is smugly satisfied that his plan has Liam so turned on. The other part of him is so turned on that he thinks if Liam doesn't come soon, he's going to lose it. Especially when he catches Liam mouthing his name.

"Oh, god. So fucking close."

They quicken their pace, hands flying over their cocks. Theo tenses. He's so fucking close but he's got to wait.

"Ah, fuck!  _ Coming!" _

Theo clamps a hand over his mouth as he let's go, thick stripes of his cum crisscrossing with Liam's on the floor of the balcony.

"Holy. Shit." Liam pants. "That was… as a dear friend of mine would say… intense." He reaches for his laptop and drags it toward himself. "Thanks for listening. Catch you next week." 

He takes a few moments to post the recording then tosses the laptop behind him. Then, he stands and picks his way across the balcony, carefully avoiding their mess until he can tackle Theo on his lounger. 

"Fucking hell, Theo. Were you trying to kill me?"

Theo laughs up at him. "Did it work?"

"Little bit, you dirty tease." Liam lowers his head to erase Theo's smirk with a heated kiss. "Who knew you were such a freak? Next, you'll actually agree to participate in a recording." Liam snickers as if the idea is ridiculous. 

"Would you want me to?" Theo asks, absolutely serious.

Liam's eyes widen as he stares down at Theo. "I mean, it'd probably be really fucking hot. And I'm sure some of the fans would die if they heard your sexy voice. But it would be up to you."

"I'd do it if you want me to, Liam. I think it'd be pretty hot, too."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck, yeah."

Liam kisses him again and sighs. "I love you."

Theo's heart trips in his chest like it always does when Liam says that to him. "I love you, too."

Liam smiles sweetly and kisses him again. Theo thinks about that night months ago when he'd laid on this very lounger and overheard a recording he was absolutely meant to hear. His life has changed so much and it's all because this man took a risky chance.


End file.
